Information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet devices, head-mounted displays (“HMDs”), laptop and personal computers, and the like, may be capable of transmitting content to and receiving content from other devices. The content transfer task may be initiated responsive to receiving some type of user command input, e.g., a voice command, a touch command, a gesture command, and the like.